Thiefs
by TheProcave
Summary: There are chiefs in all of the pokemon worlds, everybody knows that, but while i was asleep my Gardevoir got stolen, driven by maddnes and sorrow, i packed my backpack and ran to the open world looking for a clue of my Gardevoir. Sorry for bad english :3 and this is my first one too :3


It was 9:00 am when i heard it, i heard a noise of broken glass and my door shutting loadly, i directly went there and looked for the damage, i saw that my window was broken and people running in the hallway, their was a weird thing painted on my door, i didn't worry about that and went looking for my pokemons, i couldn't find them "Shit" i thought, i called Officer Jenny, she asked me what happend i told her that there were burglars in my house and took all my pokemon and they painted something on my door, Officer Jenny looked and the painting and didn't hasitate a moment and told me "Team Plasma is back after these years of peace.", i asked if they will do anything to my pokemon Officier Jenny says : "They drain the love of the pokemons, that means that if they targeted you, you must have given them alot of love"

i'm thinking about Gardevoir now, a tear rolls from my eye, i then ask Officer Jenny if it's deadly, she nods, making me even worry more about Gardevoir, i ran to the nearest pokemon center, i went to Nurse Joy, i asked her "Where is it" Nurse Joy replied "It's in your PC, enter your PC to get it" i went into my PC and it was there…. The egg that was given to me by a Legendary pokemon, i promised to take good care of the egg, maybe it was gonna hatch when i was battling them, i took the egg and ran to look for a Team Plasma hideout, i looked in abondend houses and found more Team Plasma painting, they wanted me to go West, to the mountain, maybe the mountain was the hideout, i thought i'd we there when it was almost night, i ran so fast, i didn't stop until i reached the mountain, when i was at the mountain i heard the crie's of the pokemon captured by Team Plasma, when i was there i directly searched for a entrance i found one on the top of the mountain, it had the symbol of Team Plasma again but now with a gaint red exclamation mark, as i proceeded to enter somebody was behind me, i hided behind a gaint rock, it was a member of Team Plasma! I proceeded to follow them, they took me to the core of the mountain which had alot of members of Team Plasma, i saw my Gardevoir in a cage, she was crying, i walked to one of the members and knocked him out, i took his clotch and hided him, I went to lower the cage to the ground, just then i heard threw the speakers that there is a intruded which has dressed themself as a Team Plasma member, just about that time i got laser beamed in the back, i dropped into the ground, they said to me "You f****** pig" about as they were to kill me i took a knife and knocked him out, i thought about murdering him, but they would notice that i did it, so i hided ontop of one of the cages, but then the egg catched, it was a baby Arcues! I looked at it, and hided it in my backpack, i wouldn't let him die, so i went away, to Gardevoir, i looked at her cage, there were alot of people around her, i knew they would kill me if they saw me take my Gardevoir, i then got knocked out by a member of Team Plasma, they threw me into a cage too, with my backpack too, "They are stupid" i thought to myself, Gardevoir was getting pulled out of her cage, they hit her with electric sticks, i took out the arcues and made him destroy my cage with his attack, i then fell down on one of the Team Plasma members, i noticed that i still had Team Plasma clotches on, i didn't hesitate, i knocked all of them down, Gardevoir didn't seem to see it was me, she knocked me down to the wall about as she was gonna laser beam me, i show my face to Gardevoir, she saw it was me, she directly fell into my arms, crying out load in my arms, she was devistated and hurt badly, i told her "We're going home", as we come outside i get hit by a knife in my stomach, i pulled out the knife and threw it back, we went to the pokecenter to get me and Gardevoir recovered, as we went home she held my hand tightly, as we came home she falls asleep on my bed, sleep well Gardevoir.

**THE END**

**I'm new at this so let me know what i did on this! my english isn't the best also :/.**

**Cya till next time!**


End file.
